Love of Usagi
by Wise But Fallen
Summary: Please look inside for whole, Usagi is a famous singer and after going to Michiru's concert, Mich/Haru go to hers,i at least i think the inside summary is better than the outside please R&R Thanks


Summary: (Please deal with my short thought span for a minute and allow me to give what the gist of this story is about) Usagi is a well known singer called Lady Luna. The inner soldiers are very protect of her and rarely let her out of their sight. In their eyes she to precious, to valuable, fragile. They constantly worry about her. Usagi refers to her friends as her precious ones (for example Precious Rei or Rei-kun) and she mostly refers to her self as this one (I kind of got the idea from Kenshin - if you haven't seen the anime or read the manga I strongly recommend that you do IT IS AWSOME!). Then during a fight two new soldiers appear. They are after a special group of crystals known as pure heart crystal tokens (whatever the three ones they are after are called). Else where . . . a famous violinist is coming to Japan to play. Usagi happens to be a big fan of the violin and decides to go. After accidentally sneaking away, Usagi greets the violinist and her piano accompaniment. (Guess Who?) Anyway it sort of spring falls from there and Usagi falls in love.

A/N: Okay gals and guys, this is my first and so far only story. So please be nice in your criticism and no flaming, I have a very small amount of self-esteem and I would appreciate it if I didn't have to break down and cry.

Disclaimer: Please don't sue me, I don't make very much. I can honestly say I, in no way, shape, or form, own Sailor Moon or the lovely characters. I just like to play with them. It's fun. The only thing I do own is the plot and the names for some of the villains Also I do not own any of the songs used in this story.

Oh and just so everyone knows - warnings - One this is rated M for a reason and shouldn't be read by anyone under the age of hmmm . . . I guess 16 or 17 will do; Two this story sadly wont be featuring the characters of Mamo-chan or ChibiUsa (Just think of them as none existent T_T); Three as earlier mentioned this will have bad language, sexual scenes, suggestive themes, Yuri, and to everyone's delight a little gore; Four I'm not Japanese so don't get mad at my wrong uses of the Japanese language ( I do accept helpful advice on that *IT WOULD BE VERY MUCH APPREICATED*); Five there will be spoilers if you haven't seen or read the manga just so you know. I am not exactly sure which episodes but the ones where Haruka and Michiru enter to until the end basically; Six (bowing down pathetically on my knees) please forgive me for any mistakes, bad grammar, horrid spelling, and just in general all fowl uses for the English language.

Thank-you for choosing to read my story and I hope that you enjoy. ^w^

_________________________________________________________________________________

"Usagi-sama, Usagi-sama, please slow down. We mustn't get separated. Usagi-sama!" Ami chased after the blonde through the crowd with her arm outstretched attempting to catch her. Finally their arms ensnared, and Usagi stopped.

"Ami-kun, this one is sorry, she didn't know, are you mad at this one Ami-kun." Usagi looked ready to cry, completely forgetting about the concert.

Ami quickly shook her head and her hands in the air, "Oh no Usagi-sama, I could never be mad at you. It's almost time for the show to start, we should go and find our seats."

Ami's smile lit up her face as she reached out and took Usagi's hand and led her in the direction of their seats. Her smile became contagious as Usagi let loose one her bright smiles. After a few stairs, and a few dozen people, they finally reached their seats up in the balcony area (A/N: I don't know what the correct term is but it's the seats that are higher up and line the walls in an opera house.).

"From up here you'll be able to see the whole show, and you wont be crowded." Ami took the seat next to Usagi.

"Thank-you Ami-kun for taking me. This one loves the violin, especially the works of Michiru Kaioh."

Usagi looked over the crowd below to the stage. The curtains slowly rose to reveal a young teal haired woman wearing a white lace dress, sitting on a chair with her violin raised to play. Her accompany on piano appeared to be a young blonde short haired man in a white suit. Both began to play, instantly Usagi was enraptured. Closing her eyes, she listened intently to the violin playing in absolute harmony with the piano.

_____________________________________________________________________

Hours later, the curtains came down and people began to steadily flow out. Usagi and Ami were walking out when a large part of the crowd came rushing and separated them, Ami was shoved forward while Usagi was pushed back towards the stage. After a few minutes the crowd was gone, and Usagi was alone. Usagi began to look around in search of Ami and an exit. After while of wondering, Usagi began to hear a murmur of voices. Usagi followed the sound of voices to behind the stage. There she spotted a small group of reporters talking amongst themselves and the two performers off to the side.

Usagi walked up to them and bowed deeply. "That was truly a wonderful performance."

They looked at one another and then at Usagi, awkwardly. Usagi raised her self up and smiled brightly at them, causing them to smile warmly back. Unnoticed by them the group of reporters had stopped talking and were staring at them intently.

"Thank-you." replied Michiru, completely confused as to who the blonde, dumpling haired girl was.

"It felt as if this one was at the eye of a mighty storm over the ocean, being blown by a strong, yet gentle breeze. It was very inspirational."

Both of them were speechless. They looked at each other again. That's when they heard a cry of "Usagi-sama" from the entrance to the stage. Quickly Ami placed herself in between them and Usagi.

"Ami-kun, this one is happy you found her." Not noticing what her friend was doing, but it was quickly noticed by Michiru and Haruka.

"I'm glad. Usagi-sama we should be going, it is almost time for your next show." Ami's face was guarded, and her body was tense, as if ready to defend, and if needed, to attack.

Usagi's eyes widen. "This one almost forgot," stepping to the side of Ami Usagi bowed once more, "It was very nice to meet you, Kaioh-san, and Kaioh-san's friend. Please have a nice day, goodbye." Ami quickly led Usagi from the room.

The group of forgotten reporters looked at one another. One taking the incentive to go forward, went up to Michiru and Haruka, his pen and notepad ready.

"Excuse me, Douff Ichichin from the Midnight Gazette, if you don't mind me askin, how is it that you know that young lady?" His pen set to jot down some notes.

"You mean that girl," Michiru thought for a second, "Usagi?"

"Yes, I was just wondering how you knew her, seeing as to how this is your first performance here in Tokyo."

"What do you mean? Who is she re-" Haruka's interest was peeked, as was Michiru's.

"You mean you guys don't know?" Douff was clearly stunned, 'Who hasn't heard of her?' "That ladies just so happened to be the one and only Lady Luna."

"Lady Luna!" Both were shocked.

"Yea, you must be one of her favorites, Kaioh-sama, she hardly goes out to concerts." Noticing that the other reporters had already left, Douff put away his pad and paper. "Oh well, nice charting with ya, I guess I'll be seeing you around."

_____________________________________________________________________

"Are you sure we should be going Michiru?" Haruka thought they should have stayed at the hotel, not go out to a concert of a girl they had just met.

"She came to ours, it's only fitting that we go to hers. Hey lets sit here, it's close enough to the stage and yet it's far enough she wont spot us." Michiru and Haruka weaved through a few people and took their seats.

An announcer came out and announced that the concert was about to start, everyone got quiet and looked to the stage. The curtains rose to show the young lady they had met before dressed in a black strapless dress.

The music started to play and as she opened her mouth out came a sweet yet sorrowful voice came out . . .

_Under your spell again.I can't say no to my heart and it's bleeding in your hand.I can't say no to 't let you torture me so I can't let go of this dream.I can't breathe but I feel...Good enough,I feel good enough for up sweet decadence.I can't say no to you,And I've completely lost myself, and I don't mind.I can't say no to 't let you conquer me I can't let go of this 't believe that I feel...Good enough,I feel good 's been such a long time coming, but I feel I'm still waiting for the rain to real life down on me.'Cause I can't hold on to anything this good I good enough for you to love me too?So take care what you ask of me,'cause I can't say no_

The crowd went wild and appalled. Usagi took a small bow and the music started up again. . .

_Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww, paper flowers_

_Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww, paper flowers_

_Swallowed up in the sound of my screamingCannot cease for the fear of silent nightsOh how I long for the deep sleep dreamingThe goddess of imaginary lightIn my field of paper flowersAnd candy clouds of lullabyI lie inside myself for hoursAnd watch my purple sky fly over meI linger in the doorwayOf alarm clock screamingMonsters calling my nameLet me stayWhere the wind will whisper to meWhere the raindropsAs they're falling tell a storyIf you need to leave the world you live inLay your head down and stay a whileThough you may not remember dreamingSomething waits for you to breathe againIn my field of paper flowersAnd candy clouds of lullabyI lie inside myself for hoursAnd watch my purple sky fly over me_

The crowd clapped again, and hollered for more, Michiru and Haruka were in awe. . .

_Out on your own,Cold and alone this be what you really wanted, baby?Blame it on me,Set your guilt can hold you back that you're gone,I feel like myself the things I can't repair and willing...To let you blame it on me,And set your guilt free.I don't want to hold you back now love.I can't change who I this time, I won't lie to keep you near in this short life, there's no time to waste on giving love wasn't you can blame it on me,Just set your guilt free, honey.I don't want to hold you back now love._

Again more clapping, Michiru was sadden, the music was so sad, she was almost

to tears. . .

_Dreaming comes so easilyCause it's all that I've knownTrue love is a fairytaleI'm damaged, so how would I know?I'm scared and I'm aloneI'm shamed and I need for you to knowI didn't say all the things that I wanted to say And you can't take back what you've taken awayCause I feel you, I feel you near meI didn't say all the things that I wanted to sayAnd you can't take back what you've taken awayCause I feel you, I feel you near meHealing comes so painfullyAnd it chills to the boneWon't let anyone get close to meI'm damaged, as I'm sure you knowI'm scared and I'm aloneI'm shamed and I need for you to knowI didn't say all the things that I wanted to sayAnd you can't take back what you've taken awayCause I feel you, I feel you near meI didn't say all the things that I wanted to sayAnd you can't take back what you've taken awayCause I feel you, I feel you near meThere's only for my soulAnd undo this fearForgiveness for a manWho was strongerI was just a little girlBut I can't look backI didn't say all the things that I wanted to sayAnd you can't take back what you've taken awayCause I feel you, I feel you near meI didn't say all the things that I wanted to sayAnd you can't take back what you've taken awayCause I feel you, I feel you near meCan't go back...Can't go back...Can't go back...Can't go back...I can't go back...I can't go back...I can't go back..I must go on...I must go on...I must go on...I must go on...I must go on...I must go on...I must go on...._

That did it, Michiru felt the wetness of her tears sliding down her checks. . .

_"If I only could, I'd be running up that I only could, I'd be running up that hill."_

_It doesn't hurt you want to feel how it feels?Do you want to know that it doesn't hurt me?Do you want to hear about the deal that I'm making?You, it's you and me._

_And if I only could,I'd make a deal with God,And I'd get him to swap our places,Be running up that road,Be running up that hill,Be running up that I only could, oh..._

_You don't want to hurt me,But see how deep the bullet I'm tearing you , there is thunder in our hearts._

_Is there so much hate for the ones we love?Tell me, we both matter, don't we?You, it's you and 's you and me won't be unhappy._

_And if I only could,I'd make a deal with God,And I'd get him to swap our places,Be running up that road,Be running up that hill,Be running up that building,Say, if I only could, oh..._

_You,It's you and me,It's you and me won't be unhappy._

_"C'mon, baby, c'mon darling,Let me steal this moment from you now.C'mon, angel, c'mon, c'mon, darling,Let's exchange the experience, oh..."_

_And if I only could,I'd make a deal with God,And I'd get him to swap our places,Be running up that road,Be running up that hill,With no problems._

_And if I only could,I'd make a deal with God,And I'd get him to swap our places,Be running up that road,Be running up that hill,With no problems._

_And if I only could,I'd make a deal with God,And I'd get him to swap our places,Be running up that road,Be running up that hill,With no problems._

_If I only couldBe running up that hillWith no problems..._

_"If I only could, I'd be running up that I only could, I'd be running up that hill."_

Not even Haruka had a smile. Both clapped and watched as Usagi gave a deep bow, signaling the end of the show. Michiru and Haruka made their way through the mass of people leaving, towards the stage. Usagi was on her own behind the curtain, looking deep in thought.

"That was well done." Michiru broke the silence, alerting Usagi to their presence.

"Michiru-san and Michiru-san's friend. How nice to see you again so soon. Did you have a good time?" Usagi smiled brightly.

"We loved it. If you don't mind me asking, why was it so sa-" Haruka was interrupted by a sudden shove back along with Michiru.

From out of no where, four young women appeared in between them and Usagi. Each of them in a fighting stance, looking ferocious and protective. Haruka recognized one of the young women to be the one that was with Usagi earlier.

'Ami wasn't it' Haruka stepped back some more, but stood tall and ready.

"Are you alright, Usagi-sama? They didn't harm you?" Rei asked, never taking her eyes off the two in front of her.

"No they did not harm this one. Rei-kun, Ami-kun, Minako-kun, Makoto-kun, please don't harm them, they are this one's new friends, if that is okay with them." Usagi looked at Michiru and Haruka with pleading eyes.

"We would love to be friends with you, Usagi-san." Michiru smiled and held out her hand.

Rei took it roughly in hers, "That's Usagi-sama. Don't disrespect her." Releasing her tight grip.

"It's okay Rei-kun, we are getting to know one another." Usagi wrapped her arms around Rei's waste, laying her head against Rei's back. "Please be nice, give them a chance, please."

"Fine, we'll be nice, but if you harm her, I don't care if it's just in jest, I will make sure you will pay. Got that?"

"Why would we want to harm her?" Haruka was beginning to get cross.

"Just don't, okay, she is very important to us." Minako, ever the peace keeper.

"We wont we promise." Michiru swore.

"We had better get going, it's getting late. See you later, kitten." Haruka turned and left, Michiru said good-bye and followed.

"Usagi-sama, they are right, it is getting late and you need your rest." Makoto pulled Usagi to leave.

"Okay, and thanks Rei-kun."

"No problem, Usagi-sama"

_____________________________________________________________________

_Clickclackclickclackclickclack - _a red head with an evil smile spread out on her face types on her computer on her monitor, a dark haired man's face appears.

"Douff Ichichin, maybe your heart crystal is the one we seek."

_____________________________________________________________________

A/N: Well how was that, I hope it was okay. Please review. The songs go Good Enough ~ Evanescence, Imaginary ~ Evanescence, Lachrymose ~ Evanescence, Damaged ~ Plump, Running Up That Hill ~ Kate Bush/Placebo (Both did their own variations of the song but it was originally done by Kate Bush.)

_**~To Be Continued~**_


End file.
